


trial run

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 18 – Daddy Kink.Sherlock says it because he thinks Lestrade will like it.





	trial run

_“Daddy.”_

It’s little more than a hitch of breath—a whiney, breathy little cry. Sherlock says it because he’s noticed signs suggesting Lestrade might like it.

Lestrade stops, almost shock-still, and Sherlock’s seconds away from labelling the experiment a failure, but then Lestrade is moving again, his grip tighter than it had been before, his thrusts forceful.

Interesting, Sherlock thinks, and says it again. And again after that.

He only stops when Lestrade’s mouth devours his—desperate. “Daddy’s got you,” Lestrade says, lips working against Sherlock’s skin, his voice low and guttural, and Sherlock gasps.

Perhaps he likes it, too.


End file.
